


Girl!Verse

by amee_way



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amee_way/pseuds/amee_way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re eyes are a really nice colour and – not that I look at them, but I mean, they are right there so you can’t not notice them, right – you’re boobs are fine,” he finished his rant with a smile and tucked a piece of hair behind Frankie’s ear. He had a light blush high up on his cheeks too, but Frankie didn’t think much of it. “Fuck what anyone else thinks, I think you are beautiful and you should think so too.”</p><p>In which Frankie is hopelessly romantic and Gerard is fucking oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one.

“I’m going to get pregnant sitting in this car, Bob. Seriously, is that a fucking pizza crust?” Frankie asked her best friend.

“Deal with it princess,” Bob grunted and took a left turn, causing Frankie to fall to the side.

“Ass,” she grumbled and straightened out her school skirt.

“Okay, you can stop being a neat freak, were here,” he said and pulled into a parking space. She let out a sigh of relief and got out of the car to stretch. She slumped back into her bad posture almost straight after though and shuffled into school.

“Your bag’s making your skirt rid up the side of your leg,” Gabe whispered in her ear when he was near her locker.

She locked down to see her skirt was perfectly fine on both sides.

“Fucker,” she hit him playfully in the arm.

“Sorry honey, just thought I should let you know what I wished would happen,” he told her with a wink before pinching her ass.

She squeaked and jump before glaring at him. “Come on, you are gayer then Pete,” she told him and pulled her lock open.

“I’d go straight for you anytime baby,” he winked and started to walk away. “But as you know, I’m not fully gay, so I guess that means you and I could fuck. We should do a threesome someday.”

A few people stopped and started but the rest just kept walking.

“In your dreams you horny bastard,” she called and gave him the finger to which he grinned and walked off.

She rolled her eyes before looking at her time table and grabbing the books she needed for the first few classes.

*

“Alright class, there are two new students joining us today and I would like if you could make them feel welcome in this school, okay?” Mrs Lee droned from the front of the classroom.

Frankie looked up from colouring her nails in with sharpie to get a look at who the new guys would be.

“Would you two boys like to stand up and tell us all a little about yourselves?” the old crone asked.

Two boys that were sitting on the other side of the classroom from Frankie stood up and looked at one another before nodding.

Frankie thought they both looked pretty cute. The one with black hair was breath takingly beautiful which wasn’t like many guys around here.

“I’m Mikey, this is my brother Gerard and we are new,” the one with glasses stated.

“Yes, we gathered that you two are new. Would you like to tell us why you moved schools?” she asked them.

The one with black hair – Gerard – spoke now and his voice was raspy like he had smoked a fuck of a lot before he got to school. Frankie thought it was fucking hot.

“No, we wouldn’t like to say why,” he said which made his brother elbow him in the side.

Mrs Lee pursed her lips in announce before telling the boys they could sit down and she got on with her lesson.

Frankie kept glancing over at the two new boys and found her curious as to what happen with the two of them.

“Frankie,” Bob hissed from her right. She looked over and saw him push his book towards her so she could see it. She smiled gratefully and started to copy down his answers.  
When she got to the end she saw he had written at the bottom of the page ‘you okay?’

She wrote back ‘yeah, just lost in my own world, you know.”

The bell sounded and she packed up her things and waited for Bob so they could go to music class.

*

“Did you see those new guys?” Alicia asked Frankie when she sat down at their lunch table. She sighed and nodded, waiting for her friend to continue. “The one with glasses is really cute, don’t you think?”

“I think Frankie likes the other one,” Bob nudged her and she shot him a glare. “Couldn’t stop staring at him in music and lucky for her, I found out that they are in all your classes, princess.”

“Frankie, I’m hurt, I thought you and I had something real special,” Gabe said and put a hand to his chest and gasped, mock-hurt.

She rolled her eyes and took a bite of her sandwich, ignoring Gabe.

“We are still on a quest to have the best threesome ever, though, right?” he asked with hope in his eyes. She swallowed her mouthful before answering.

“Gabe, why don’t you go and have a threesome without me?” she asked.

His mouth fell open in fake shock. “Without you, Frankie, it wouldn’t be the best.”

“Hey, Frankie is still a virgin, okay, I would be good in a threesome,” Alicia chimed in.

Pete, Patrick, Bob, Gabe, Ray and Frankie turned their heads to look at her in shock.

“You never told us about this and I need to know right this second,” Pete said and poked her in the ribs.

“I don’t need to tell you all when I have sex just because all of you can’t get any,” she joked.

They all just kept staring at her.

“Fine, it was last summer and his name was Matt,” she said before stuffing a handful of chips in her mouth.

“You said you only went to third base with him, not all the way,” Frankie said and threw her crust at Alicia. “When me and the person I have sex with, not you Gabe, I would totally tell you.”  
“So,” Pete started. “It couldn’t have been better than the sex me and Trick have so I’m not going to ask how it was.”

Alicia just shook her head and the topic changed when Gabe mentioned that his parents are going out of town for the weekend and he wants them all to come over.

They all agreed to come over after school on Friday and stay until Sunday with the plans of getting really drunk and playing video games.

“Look, those two cute, new guys are sitting all by themselves with each other,” Alica pointed to the two new guys who sat under a tree a few feet away. Gerard was drawing and Mikey was watching; they looked fine where they were, but Alicia had a different thought.

“Hey, would you guys like to sit with us over there?” Frankie heard her say to them, which was weird because she didn’t see Alicia even getting up.

They both looked up slowly before the one with glasses nodded and pulled himself up before turning around and pulling his brother up too.

“Guys, this is Mikey and Gerard,” Alicia said when the three of them got over to the table. “That’s Bob, Ray, Gabe, Patrick, Pete, Brendon and Spencer should be here soon and the only other girl, Frankie.”

Everyone waved or nodded or said hi to the two new people who waved back.

“You have spikey legs,” Frankie pointed out when her leg brushed against Pete’s.

“Guys can shave their legs too you know,” Pete said in defence.

“Can we at least try to act like normal human beings when new people sit with us?” Alicia asked to which everyone shook their heads. “Right, because where’s the fun in that?”


	2. Chapter two.

“Are you stalking us?” Frankie heard a flat toned voice ask from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with the new kids; Gerard and Mikey Way.

She smiles, “nah, just we have every class together. Sit with me, I have no friends in this class and assholes probably won’t spit things in my hair if I have bodyguards.”

“I don’t think we could help much,” Gerard says but takes a seat next to her anyway, leaving Mikey to sit closest to the isle.

“Numbers help, Gee,” Mikey says absent-minded as he fishes through his bag for a pen.

“Three against-,” he stops and looks over at Frankie.

“-like, four maybe?” she guess, trying to think of every asshole in the class.

“-four, maybe, isn’t really improving anything. Besides, I don’t think violence should come into this problem that assholes have with our new friends.”

“Yeah, you’re against violence but yet you draw the goriest stuff I have ever seen,” Mikey grumbled, just loud enough for Frankie to catch.

“You said new friends because you forgot my name, didn’t you?” she smirked at him which caused the oldest of the three blush and duck his head, hiding from the world behind his greasy hair.

“Uh- no, of course I didn’t forget your name,” he said and looked back up at Frankie who just raised her eyebrow at him. “Yeah, okay I did.”

“It’s Frances Antonia-Toinette Iero, but you can just call me Frankie,” she smiled at stuck her hand out.

“Michael James Way, but it’s just Mikey to you and anyone who isn’t my mom or grandma,” Mikey said and briefly shook her hand.

“Gerard Arthur Way, but you can just call me uh- um, well Gerard,” he laughed and took her hand for longer than Mikey did; maybe longer than most people would too.

“Nice to formally meet you,” she smiled but made no effort to move her hand from where Gerard was holding it. He didn’t seem like he wanted to let go of her hand anyway, but she wasn’t complaining; his hand was warm and he was giving her this look that made her blush and feel pretty for the first time ever even though he hadn’t said anything. It felt like that was the place that her hand was made to fit in, that it should always be in Gerard’s warm grip and then she would finally feel – something, maybe complete or something cheesy like that.

“Okay, class, take out your textbooks and do the questions on page 126 after reading the information on page 125,” the English teacher that Frankie still didn’t know the name of even after all this time spoke from at the front of the room.

She slid her hand out of Gerard’s and took her textbook out, opening it to the right page. She saw Mikey pull one out of his bag, but Gerard just sort of sat there awkwardly, without a textbook. She sighed and pushed the textbook in between the space that their desks where connected, giving him a nudge on the elbow to let him know that she and him could become allies.

He smiled at her and adjusted the book so that he could see the writing better before he started to read the contents on page 125. She smiled back, but it was to the side of his face, so she looked down to read the page as well.

*

“Want a lift, Frankie?” Bob called to her from his car at the end of the day. She looked at Bob then to Gerard who had asked her if she needed a lift only moments before.  
“Sorry, but I’d rather not risk my health,” she called back to him. “And besides, Gerard and Mikey beat you to asking. Looks like I’m popular today.”

“Yeah, in your dreams, princess,” Bob called to her when she walked away to Gerard’s car. She smiled and shook her head before flipping the bird to him without turning around.  
When she reached Gerard’s car, all she saw was Gerard’s ass and legs sticking out from the door.

“Uh- what are you doing?” she asked with caution.

“Moving all the junk to the back seat,” he replied before shuffling backwards and standing up straight- well as straight as he stood anyway.

“Oh, okay. Where’s Mikey?” she looked around but still saw no Mikey Way in sight.

“He’s taking the bus to the city to go see his old friends,” he informed her. “So do you want to- uh, come back to mine and uh- watch movies?”

She smiled at him, “If it means not getting yelled at by my mother, then I’d love to.”

Gerard smiled back and her and walked around the car to the driver’s side before opening the door and getting in.

“So what movies are you planning on watching?” she asked him when he pulled out of the school parking lot. She only just met this guy today, but they got along really well in their classes and she feels like she’s known him for a hell of a lot longer than just a day.

“B-rated zombie movies, if you want,” he said, stealing a little glance at her when he spoke.

She hummed her contentment and looked out the window as houses, trees, people and other things went by in a flash. She has always loved riding in the car and she also likes it silent so she has time to think and just watch the word like it’s in fast motion. She was glad that Gerard didn’t seem to want to talk while he was driving and the silence wasn’t awkward. In fact, it was rather comfortable, almost too comfortable for her to want to break when they pulled up in a drive-way.

But as all good things must come to an end, Gerard spoke, “so, this is my house.”

“I sort of figured that out,” she laughed and smiled back at him when he shot her a shy smile.

“My mom’s at work so we’ll steal some food from the kitchen before going into the basement,” Gerard informed her as he twisted the lock once they got inside – it wasn’t the best neighbourhood. “Follow me, madam.”

Frankie giggled like some twelve year old girl with some fucking stupid crush, and followed Gerard inside. She scowled herself for giggling and looked down at her shoes, which caused her to run straight into Gerard’s back.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking,” she gushed. He just smiled at her and turned back around. He reached up to grab a bowl from the top cupboard and that action caused his shirt to slide up, only slightly, but enough to expose a pale strip of skin.

Frankie felt her face grow hot and she swallowed loudly, forcing herself to look at something else. Her eyes finally settled on some freaky looking dolls that where in the living room.

Shit, maybe she was a twelve year old school girl with a stupid, stupid crush on some guy she only just met today. That would be just her luck.


	3. Chapter three.

“No, no, no, Spiderman is a whiney bitch, I really don’t like him,” Frankie said.

“Yeah, but- hey, no don’t roll your eyes at me, I listened to you – he may be whiney, but the movies are still good,” Gerard argued and to make his argument stronger, he threw a piece of popcorn at her too.

She gasped in mock-hurt before grabbing a handful of the popcorn and throwing it towards Gerard. “Eat shit, mother fucker.”

They continued to throw popcorn at one another until there was no more popcorn left to throw. Frankie sat up more and pushed Gerard so he was laying down before climbing on him and sitting on his waist, pinning his hands down either side of his head.

He struggled a bit, but Frankie kept her hold, tightening her grip on his wrists and squeezing his legs with her thighs every time he tried to get away.  
“How does it feel that you just got beaten by a girl, huh?” Frankie smirked when he gave up.

“Well, I could have kneed you in the butt, but I didn’t want to hurt you, so I just gave up,” he admitted.

She laughed and rolled off him, lying next to him, breathing heavy because her lungs were shot to shit because she smoked too much and never did exercise. Also the fact that her insides are as weak as a mother fucking flies wing didn’t help the matter any.

“If someone walked in right now, they might think we had sex or something,” Gerard panted out. Frankie looked over at him, at the wetness that was sweat which clung to his school shirt. She looked down at herself and her rumpled school skirt and shirt. Their hair was crazy too and the panting and lying next to each other sort of made it look that way. She flushed a bright red and turned back to look at Gerard who was smiling lazily at her. She smiled back and the butterflies in her stomach flipped.

She purposely didn’t think about the fact that she wouldn’t mind if Gerard and she really did have sex or something of that nature, she just pushed that out of her mind. She also pretended not to notice Gerard’s hand on her thigh even though his warm hand felt like fire on her leg, even through the thick material of her school skirt.

“What if we did but I have that thing from Men in Black, so you just can’t remember?” she asked him, looking back up at his ceiling that had a weirdly shaped stain on it. It sort of reminded her of a Storm Trooper, but one that was brown and looked like it could chip off of the ceiling that was in Gerard Way’s room/basement.

“Well, then I’d have to say you are one mean lady, using poor innocent boys for your pleasure but not letting them remember their own pleasure,” he replied. “But, I’d also be jealous that you have one of those things.”

“Man, I’d be jealous if I had one of those things,” she sighed. “And, don’t worry, I don’t think I would use anyone that way, but they would have to want to have sex with me before I could be able to make them forget, so it wouldn’t ever work anyway.”

“Why not?” he asked, gently drawing patterns on her thigh which was sort of distracting her quite a lot.

“Dude, have you seen me? I’m not exactly what people would call beautiful or sexy. I’m too fat, don’t have enough boobs, my hair is stupid, I’m too pale, I’ve got poo coloured eyes and my mom won’t let me get a tattoo or any other piercing besides in my ears. I’m nobody’s definition of good looking,” she sighed. She really hated her body and she also didn’t care if she sounded whiney, it was the truth, she wasn’t fishing for compliments, she really thought she was ugly.

She also never really would lay down all that to someone that she just met, or even people she had known was a while. She didn’t know why she opened up to him like that, but it was slightly scary that she would just tell this – basic – stranger her hateful feelings towards her looks.

“No, you see,” Gerard said, leaning up to rest on his elbows that were under his back. “That’s what I hate about society. They make people feel like they aren’t what people want. They make you get this idea in your head that beauty is to look like fucking Keira Knightly. Yeah. She’s pretty, but she is too skinny and people get into hospital because they want to be that skinny. It’s unhealthy for people’s brains and it really annoys me that it mostly affects girls. I think that women are beautiful no matter what they look like, I mean, the way women are made with curves and stuff, is just beautiful. 

“Men are just sort of flat and ugly, but girls are really beautiful and lots of people take that for granted. You are beautiful, but magazines and stuff made you think that you were ugly. I really wish people could just see what true beauty is. Don’t be so harsh on yourself, Frankie, I find you really pretty. You are nowhere near fat, like I am. You’re not ghostly pale but you look more natural unlike people with too much of a tan. Your hair is actually really nice and I love the colour and the style and you actually wash it so that’s a plus.  
“You’re eyes are a really nice colour and – not that I look at them, but I mean, they are right there so you can’t not notice them, right – you’re boobs are fine,” he finished his rant with a smile and tucked a piece of hair behind Frankie’s ear. He had a light blush high up on his cheeks too, but Frankie didn’t think much of it. “Fuck what anyone else thinks, I think you are beautiful and you should think so too.”

“I- um, wow,” she stuttered lamely. She hadn’t really heard anyone think like that and neither had she hear anyone call her such nice things. If she got compliments she would blush and not believe them, but although she was blushing, she sort of felt good about it. She actually sort of believed Gerard and she also didn’t think that the man would flat out lie like that, especially since he was so confident and passionate about that particular topic.

“Sorry, I got carried away, but seriously, don’t be so negative about yourself,” he warned before he lay back down.

Frankie relaxed next to him with a smile on her face. She didn’t really know what to say to all the things that he said so she just reached down and gave his hand a quick squeeze. When she pulled back though, he grabbed onto her hand and squeezed back but didn’t let go, so there they lay, hand in hand in the peaceful silence with a smile on their faces.

*

“He’s just so – ugh, I can’t even describe it. He doesn’t like violence and he is just so kind and is against feminism. I never knew I’d be into a good guy, but he is just, wow, okay. I didn’t want to like him, I mean, I just met him and now whenever I think about him I blush,” Frankie told Alicia over the phone that evening, pacing around her room to busy herself and – true to her word – because she was thinking about him, her rosy cheeks had a darker red glow tinting them.

“We just sat there holding hands in the silence for an hour before we started talking. Then Mikey came home and we sat next to each other and watched another movie, and then when I was leaving he hugged me for a really long time and said ‘can’t wait to see you tomorrow’. Like, what the fuck does that mean?” she asked.

“Frankie, honey, calm down, okay, he obviously is into you even though you are kind of really opposite. I think you two should fuck, date, get married and have like fifty fucking dogs and fifty fucking children or something equally as exciting,” Alicia said on the other end of the line.

“But what if he is just like that with all his friends?” she wondered out loud. She got a groan and a sigh in return.

“You and Pete know nothing about personal space and I don’t think anyone could be as bad as you two are, so if he acts like that with all his friends then he is worse than you and I don’t think that’s the case.”

“I do know what personal space is, fuck you very much,” she huffed and dropped to her bed. He heard the sound of something crinkling before she only heard the chops of Alicia chewing loudly on something.

“Whatever,” Alicia replied after she finished her mouthful.

“Frances, dinner is ready, honey,” she heard her mother call up the stairs. She shouted that she would be right down before picking the phone back up.  
“I have to-,” she started.

“-go, yeah I could hear that,” Alicia laughed. “Go and eat my little bunny that knows nothing about boys.”

“No, seriously, fuck you,” she said into the phone.

“Love you too, honey,” Alicia laughed.

“Yeah, I know you do, babe,” she replied in a monotone voice before smiled and said goodbye in a more cheerful tone. She hung up and trotted down the stairs just in time to see her mother put a pot in the middle of the table.

“Uh- mom, why did you set three places and since when do we eat at the table, anyway?” she asked, looking in the pot to see chick-pea curry.

“Jimmy is over for dinner, dear,” she replied, setting out two wine classes. Frankie hid her grimace by turning around, pretending to hear something from the front hall way.

“Where is he, then?” she asked. She really didn’t like her mom’s new boyfriend because he was sort of just a rich asshole who was trying to get Frankie to like him so that he and her mother could get married. She didn’t want him as a step-dad no matter how many guitar picks, strings and straps he bought her.

“Getting something out of the car,” Linda replied, absent minded as she poured the rich, dark, red wine into the classes. Frankie rolled her eyes and knew perfectly well that he would walk in the house with flowers for her mom and some gift or a rather for her. This happened almost every time he came over for dinner and she was getting sick of the way her mother would blush and smile at him as if she was surprised that he was giving her roses. 

“Hey, my favourite ladies,” came the booming voice that belonged to the said man, Jimmy. He walked in the house and as Frankie expected, he was holding a bunch of roses and a box that would probably be for her.

He kissed her mom on the cheek and handed her the flowers and Frankie turned away, not wanting to watch the display.

“Frances how are you?” he asked and attempted to hug her. She just let him wrap and arm around her and she sent a pained look to her mother’s back. “I got you something.”

"Thanks,” she replied and looked in the box that he gave her. They were a pair of earrings with guitars on them. Did he seriously have to be so tacky and think she would actually wear those, because quite frankly, they looked like something that a ten year old would wear and that shit is not cool. “Awesome.”

He smiled at her, clearly fooled by her fake cheeriness and sat down next to Linda Iero who smiled and dished out some curry into all the bowls. Frankie sighed and slumped down in her chair that was opposite the couple.

“Mm, smells good, Linda,” Jimmy spoke, making Frankie want to gag at the two. Seriously did they have to be so vanilla, sappy, and fake because it was really obvious?

“So, where did you go after school, Francs?” Linda asked her.

She looked up from her meal and swallowed her mouthful before placing her spoon down to talk to her mother.

“These two new guys came to school today and they are brothers and are in all of my classes, so we got along really good. Gerard, the oldest out of the two, asked me if I wanted to hang out after school so I said yes then he gave me a lift back home,” she told her truthfully. Her mom knew that Alicia was her only female friend so she didn’t really mind that she hung out with boys.

“Oh, older by how much?” she asked.

“Well it can’t be much older if she is a senior,” Jimmy pointed out.

“A year,” she said, ignoring Jimmy. “He had to repeat in freshmen year because he just stopped going to school because he got bullied too much. He still did so that’s why they moved schools.”

“Oh, that’s really sad that people would force someone to not want to go to school and also to force them to change schools,” Linda sighed.

“Yeah, but he’s pretty strong about it all, he’s actually really cool,” she said, forgetting who she was talking to, and she blushed at the thought of this afternoon.

“Oh, what are you blushing about?” Jimmy asked her with a mocking tone.

“Nothing for you to concern yourself with,” she shot at him.

“Frances, please try to be nice,” her mom begged. Frankie sighed and slumped more into her chair.

That’s basically how the dinner went; her mom trying not to yell at her in front of Jimmy and in the end Frankie just stormed up to her room and listened to music until she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter four.

“Hey, baby, you are looking fine today, Frankie,” Gabe said from behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned around to see the freakishly tall man stand up straight.

“And you look like a tall, paedophilic, dark, giraffe,” she joked with him. He winked at her and slung his arm around her shoulder so that the two could walk through the school parking lot together.

“You know, Frankie,” he started. “A little bird told me that you and that new guy were hitting it off really well yesterday. Are you cheating on me with a vampire, Frankie?”

“Okay, first of all, it wouldn't be cheating because we aren’t dating. Secondly, nothing happened. Thirdly, tell Alicia she needs to keep her mouth closed. Fourthly, just because you are as tanned as a fucking tanned person – yes my way of words is very good – doesn’t make him a vampire,” she told him.

“Oh, you’re blushing. Okay, well you are going to have to tell me what happened or I’ll spike your drink and make you have a threesome with me, Frankie, because you are one sexy lady,” Gabe teased.

“Fuck off,” she laughed, but told him what she told Alicia last night on the phone.

“Hm, well why don’t you just go and have lots and lots of sex together?” he asked in fake-confusion.

“I just met him you, asshole, I am not like you, putting out to everyone who is hot,” she teased and gently hit his shoulder.

“Oh, you’re getting rough, just how I like it, baby,” he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to open her locker.

Gabe was one of those people that just have to make every conversation dirty or sexual in some way. Most people don’t understand that he is joking sometimes and either get offended or want to be in his pants – which he doesn’t complain about. Lots of people around the school think that he and Frankie really are dating or fucking or whatever. Others think that Gabe wants to fuck her for real, but everyone in their group knows that he is just joking and tends to joke like that with most people in their group but just with Frankie more.

“So do you think I should ask them to come around for out weekend of sex and alcohol, then?” he asked her, leaning against the locker next to hers like he owned it.

“Alcohol, there will be, but no sex, well not for me anyway. Pete and Patrick, Brendon and Spencer will and you probably will try to with everyone, but not for me. Invite them, though, they are actually really cool,” she sighed out the last part, but quickly shook out of it.

“I’d say that if Alicia, Pete, Patrick, Brendon and I are right, then you and Mr Gerard Way might get it on with our help, of course,” he winked.

“What?” she stuttered out. “If you are right about what and why does my personal life always end up being known by everyone in our group apart from the people who aren’t gossip guts?”

“Because your life is our life and our life is yours, baby,” he told her. “Oh, but I think you should tell Bob so he can do the whole ‘hurt Frankie and I’ll chop your balls off’ speech seeing as you two are like brother and sister.”

“If Bob knows, then I’d probably get locked in a closet with him for a day or two like he did when he found out that Spencer had a crush on Brendon,” she said.

“If Bob knows what?” came a voice behind her, causing her to jump and drop her books all over the corridor.

“Fuck,” she gasped before glaring at Bob and then picking her books off of the school hallways floor.

“If Bob knows that Frankie and Gerard are going to get married because they are deeply in love with each other but just don’t know it yet,” Gabe told him and now it was his turn to be on the end of Frankie’s glare.

“Thanks, Gabe, now everyone knows and now I shall tell no one anything, ever,” she says when she stands back up.

“Ray doesn’t know,” he shot back.

“Oh, Alicia already told me what you told her on the phone,” Bob shrugged which just made Frankie want to go and punch the wall or something.

“You all suck,” she sighed and slammed her locker shut. “You all suck goats balls that are infected with herpes, but because you all are assholes, you love it.”

“That’s- uh, a new insult,” Bob laughed.

“Fuck you all,” she groaned and shuffled into the crowd so she wouldn’t have to talk to those assholes anymore.

*

“Hey, Frankie,” came the voice of none other than Gerard Way from behind her at lunch time.

She turned around and gave him a small smile before moving over so that he could sit next to her without worry of falling off of the bench.

He breathed out a ‘thanks’ before sitting down closer to her then to the end of the bench which caused their thighs to be pressed against one another’s.

“I’ve been hearing Gabe and Pete talking about what happened at my place yesterday,” he tells her.

She nearly chokes on her drink and turned to him with a blush high up on her cheeks.

“I told Alicia on the phone yesterday and then she told Pete and Patrick who told Gabe who told Brendon and Spencer and somehow Bob knows and I’m not sure if Ray knows yet,” she admits, not looking at him as she talks.

“Ray doesn’t know what?” comes Ray’s voice behind her. Holy fuck, how many people are going to walk behind her when she talks about them?

“Nothing,” Gerard and Frankie say that the same time.

“Guys, if you are bitching about me, I think that is really rude and I don’t even remember doing anything,” Ray says, sitting across from them.

“It’s not about you,” Brendon says, appearing out of nowhere with Spencer beside him. “There talking about how they should get married because yesterday they held hands and shit on Gerard’s bed.”

“Great, now everyone knows, thanks Brendon,” she hisses.

“Not everyone,” Spencer cuts in. “If we told William Beckett, then everyone in school and from other schools would know.”

“If Gabe tells him, he won’t have any balls,” Frankie groans.

“He won’t say, he would be too busy with his mouth filled up of the guy’s dick,” Ray says.

“How come if we hold hands on my bed it means we’re getting married?” Gerard asks, suddenly coming into the conversation.

“Because it’s cute and fluffy and if Alicia says it, then it is going to happen because that lady can seriously tell the future,” Brendon gushes before stealing a quick glance at Spencer who smiles at him.

“I wish that was true,” Ray mumbled around his sandwich.

“Aw, honey, I’m sure Bob will figure out that he isn’t fully into girls,” Frankie coos, causing the frizzy haired man to blush and choke on his sandwich.

“I am so lost in the conversation,” Gerard whispers in her ear, but before she can reply, Gabe walks up to them and squeals.

“Look at the happy couple, sharing secrets,” he claps his hands and sits next to Frankie’s other side after moving all her stuff onto the table.

“Don’t worry, Gerard, I get lost half the time,” she tells him, ignoring Gabe.

“Princess, don’t ignore me,” he pouts and pokes her side, causing her to sit bolt upright.

Frankie hits his shoulder, “only Bob can call me princess without getting hit and do not poke my sides or I swear to god, I will somehow fold you into a locker that is just big enough for me to get shoved in.”

“Someone has their period,” Spencer mumbles with his bitch face in full swing.

“How come whenever a girl gets mad, people always assume that it’s because of where they are on their cycle? I mean, when guys get mad, it’s cool but when a girl does, it’s automatically her period, I really hate that, man. And it’s also fucking wrong for this school to force girls to where skirts and for guys to where pants, it’s also fucking annoying how-“Gerard rants but stops when he realises everyone is looking at him funny.

“Thanks, Gerard,” Frankie says and gives him a small smile which he quickly returns.

“Dude, you really are passionate about that shit,” Gabe says, still in awe that the guy could say more than a sentence at a time.

“Yeah, I am,” he admits with a blush and Frankie melts a bit more inside because she really is a fucking 12 year old girl with a stupidly stupid crush.


	5. Chapter five.

“I’m really sorry about lunch today,” Frankie tells Gerard in Chemistry.

“What happened at lunch today?” he asks her with his confused puppy face.

“You know, everyone talking about what happened yesterday and then Mikey walking over and being told what happened and you’re face sort of was blank whenever he looked at you. I’m never telling Alica anything ever again,” she explains with wild hand gestures.

“Oh, that,” Gerard speaks softly and Frankie hums. “It’s no big deal, I mean, Mikey would have found out and then Alicia would have because even though I told you he went to the city, he actually went on a date with Alicia because apparently they had made out before at a party a few weeks ago.”

“Oh my god,” is all Frankie says, not having known one thing about this new information that Gerard just told her. Maybe he is a gossip guts too.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” he asks to which Frankie shakes her head.

“Oh, and um, what did Bob talk to you about when he pulled you aside?” she asks, clearly worried that Bob took Gabe’s advice about ball chopping off. Not that Bob was there for that part of the conversation but Gabe probably told him or something.

“Uh- he said that he would say some whole ‘don’t hurt my best friend or I will hurt you’ thing but he just said that if I hurt you, he’d just help clean up your bloody knuckles,” Gerard replied honestly, forgetting that Bob said not to tell her.

Frankie had to laugh at that and she also wanted to go and hug Bob as well as slap him for saying that when nothing was happening between her and Gerard.  
She only wishes that it was, though.

*

“Frances, I went into your room to see if you had stolen my flats from when we went to Church on Sunday and found something,” Linda Iero called when her daughter walked through the front door.

Frankie’s mind raced through all the things she had in her room from the baggie of weed that was one hundred years old to the thong that Alicia gave her as a joke last year to her cigarettes and all the way down to wondering if she had thrown a card from Great Aunt What’s-her-face in her bin.

“Oh?” was all that came out of her mouth though.

“You know that I’m a pretty laid back mother, but, Frances, dear, why would you have a folder labelled ‘Tattoo ideas’. I already said you aren’t getting a tattoo because they make you look like you belong on the streets or in jail and on young ladies, they just look dreadful,” her mom ranted.

“Mom, I don’t care how many times we have this argument, I am getting tattoos and my lip and nose pierced as soon as I am eighteen. You have no control over me after that, so I will do as I please,” Frankie half yells at her mother.

“Don’t expect me to lend you money or to say ‘I told you so’ when you wind up with no job, no husband and no one will be friends with a girl with ink on her skin until she dies,” Linda Iero stressed.

“Alicia, Pete and Brendon already have tattoos and they have loads of friends,” Frankie protests. “And besides, people with tattoo’s can get jobs, you know and they can get husbands because not all people are assholes like your dick of a boyfriend is turning you into.”

With that, Frankie storms up the stairs and slams her door shut, not coming out unless she needs to pee.

*

“Hey, Frankie, do you want to go to the comic book store with me after school?” Gerard asks her the next day in last period.

She smiles at him and nods a short nod before writing down a few more notes that the teacher put on the white board.

*

“Oh, hey, did Gabe ask you about the weekend?” Frankie wondered out loud.

“The weekend in which we stay at his house all weekend and it will be full of drinking and sex?” he asks her to which she nods. “Yeah, I’ll go if Mikey does.”

She smiles and just manages to just miss ramming herself face-first into a pole because she was too busy smiling at the floor.

“Do you want to get a drink or a smoke or something?” Gerard asks her when they stop outside a seven eleven.

“I haven’t turned eighteen yet, I can’t buy cigarettes,” she sighs.

“Okay,” he shrugs and walks into the shop.

Frankie stands there and waits, leaning against the cold brick wall and watching as people walk around the muddy puddle in the middle of the footpath.

“How do you normally get cigarettes if you can’t buy them, because I’ve seen you smoke?” Gerard asks when he comes out of the shop.

“Get someone to buy them for me, or I use my fake, but I lost that,” she admits.

Gerard rips the plastic off of the cartoon to Marlboro Red’s, before shuffling one out and lighting it up with a blue, mini bic lighter. Frankie stares at him with her mouth wide open. Surely he isn’t that mean to actually smoke in front of her without giving her one after he knows she smokes, because that would just suck.

Gerard smirks at her and pulls out another packet, wiggling it before chucking it to her and she barley catches it. She smiles wide at him before ripping the plastic off and lighting her own cancer stick with her white bic lighter that has the words ‘Gabe is a sex god’ written on it in black sharpie.

She knew he wasn’t mean, but now because of what he just did, she feels like her heart and her stomach are going to flutter out of her mouth (or ass) and float away.

“Come along, Pond,” he says and starts walking to the comic book store again. Her smile could seriously help people save power at the night time by how bright she is smiling.

“Oh, hey, wait,” she stumbles to catch up after him. “I have to pay you back, dude.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” he shrugs.

“Cigarettes are pretty pricey, I’m not going to let you not take anything from me,” she orders, pulling out a few crumbled notes from her wrinkly school skirt.

“Just buy me a comic or something, I’m hopeless if you give me money, and that’s what I will spend it on anyway,” he tells her honestly.

She shrugs but stuffs the money back into her pocket with her phone, cigarettes and lighter is. She can totally buy Gerard a comic without thinking that they are swapping presents or something cheesy like that. She totally can.


	6. Chapter six.

“Hey- uh, are you needed home after this?” an awkward looking Gerard asks Frankie when they walk out of the comic book store forty dollars poorer.

“Um, not that I know of,” she says absent-minded as she tries to recall if her mother said anything was going on. “Why?”

“Mikey and I were going to go to that old movie theatre a few blocks away from my house to watch that movie that juts came out yesterday. It’s a zombie movie and isn’t going to be in the big cinema in town, so we thought we’d go see it,” he explained, rubbing at his neck awkwardly.

“Oh, I don’t want to be the third wheel or anything in your brother-bonding time,” she rushed out, still not quite so sure as to why Gerard was being so awkward – well even more awkward than usual.

“Well, he asked me if he could bring Alicia, so you’d really do me a favour,” he smiles at her, shyly.

“Oh, are they on a date?” she coos.

Gerard blushes and nods, “so, I’d be a third wheel. You could be the fourth and four wheels work better than three so it’ll be all good.”

“You’re such a lame-ass,” she jokes and pushes his shoulder playfully.

“Not as lame as you, Frankie,” he laughs and pushes her shoulder back. “So, will you come – to the movies with me?”

“With you now is it?” she teases, but Gerard’s face goes the colour of a tomato and he starts coughing; chocking on his own spit. She leans over and pats his back, rubbing circles with her thumb as her hand runs up and down the line of his spin.

He stops coughing and looks over to her, smiling a thankful, but embarrassed smile.

“With me, Mikey and Alicia,” he corrects.

Frankie tries really hard not to let her show her disappointment at that even though her chest got this weird tightness to it and it was hard to breath. She would have loved this to be a date, not that she doesn’t like Mikey and Alicia, just that she would also really like to not watch the movie because she would have been too busy making out with Gerard in the back – that would have been good.

*

They walk over to the movie’s and buy tickets, popcorn, two large drinks of coke, choc-tops and sour worms before walking into the room where the movie will be played.  
“What seat does the ticket say?” Gerard whisper-yells at her.

“J14 and J15,” she whispers back after she got under the ‘exit’ sign so that she could see the little black print on the creamy-coloured tickets. Gerard insisted on carrying all the junk they bought, no matter what Frankie said or tried to steal; he wouldn’t let her, which was equally cute and annoying.

When they found their seats, Gerard put the drinks in the holders, the popcorn resting on the floor with the sour worms and the choc-tops on his lap.

He pulled out his phone and Frankie rested her head on his shoulder to read what he was writing to his brother. The text read ‘Frankie and I are here, J14, J15, buy your own food and shit because you aren’t getting shit from us’ even though Frankie thought they had enough food for fifty people.

She giggles as she reads the message and she watches as Gerard turns to her and smiles a small little smile, before turning back to send the text. She feels her heart flutter when he leans back and rests his head on her head, opening the choc-tops and handing one over to her.

She mutters a ‘thanks’ into his neck before biting into the chocolate, freezing her teeth on the cold ice-cream underneath it, but she stays where she is, too comfortable being this close to Gerard and being able to smell him.

“Ah, fuck, they gave me mint,” Gerard whines, which causes Frankie giggle at the vibrations it causes. 

“I got vanilla,” she laughs, holding the ice-cream up as proof.

“I fucking hate mint,” he pouts.

She sits up and grabs his choc-top from his hands, replacing it with hers and she smiles at him while doing so, feeling a weird, domestic feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“I like mint, so that’s okay,” she replies, taking a bite of her choc-top and watching Gerard as does the same to his.

“Thanks,” she he breathes against her cheek – and when the fuck did he get so close? – before she feels a set of sticky lips pressed against her flushed cheek.

“Uh- that’s okay,” she squeaks, not even bothering to whip her cheek. She can have Gerard’s ice-cream on her cheek and she won’t care, because he fucking just kissed her!

“Oh, there you are,” comes the voice of none other than Mikey Way. Frankie rubs her cheek as if to get rid of any clue of what just happened and turns to see Alicia standing behind Mikey with a small smile that Frankie can clearly see that it means ‘I’ll tell you later’.

Alicia takes a seat next to Frankie and Mikey takes a seat next to Alicia, leaving Gerard next to Frankie and the wall.

Halfway through the movie, Mikey and Alicia start making out right next to Frankie’s face and it gets really awkward.

“Do, you want to go to another seat?” she asks Gerard, because he started shifting awkwardly too.

“That or we could just make out too and then it would be fair,” he shrugged, clearly not knowing the effect his words had on Frankie; she would really love to make out with him.  
“O-or that,” she agreed.

“I’m kidding,” he laughed. “Climb over the seat, no one is behind us.”

Frankie tried to hide her disappointment and turned around and started climbing over the red seat into the row behind her.

“Pass the food over,” she whispered against his ear when she got over the other side. He grinned at her and passed the half-full packet of sour worms, what was left of the popcorn and the two drinks before climbing over himself.

“I think that went smoothly,” he breathed, leaning over her to grab the sour worms on the seat beside her.

“Yeah, it did, besides the fact that you fell on my foot,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Sorry,” he said and smiled a small, guilty, apologetic smile, but she just shrugged him off, already having forgave him.


	7. Chapter seven.

“Next time you decide to make out with someone, can you not do it right next to my face?” Frankie asks Alicia on their way to the Way household. Mikey got a call from Donna Way, forcing her sons to ask Frankie and Alicia over for dinner so she could meet their new friends.

Alicia just giggled and looked ahead at the two boys bickering, “what’s fun about that? Sure, making out with the hottest guy on the plant is the best thing ever, but if I add ‘annoying my best friend’ to the mix, it just gets ten times better.”

“Your logic sucks, and I am never following it, because mine is golden,” Frankie states, but she links arms with Alicia anyway.

“You wish, jellyfish,” Alicia rhymes, clearly thinking that she is cool because of it.

“You’re so lame, why am I friends with you?” Frankie asks in mock-annoyance, heaving out a sigh for extra affect.

“Because you like all the hot lesbian sex we have,” Alicia jokes, but she said it a bit louder so that the two boys could hear, knowing that her boyfriend had a kink for two girls.

Frankie giggles, having had Alicia already told her about that kink.

“Film it one time, so that I can-“ Mikey gets cut off short by Gerard covering his ears, singing out ‘la la la’ like it’s going out of fashion; which it is.

“Anyway, this is our street,” Mikey says, turning up the said street. Frankie giggles because of Gerard’s singing and because she already knew that this was their street.

Gerard turns around and flashes her a smile so bright that she honestly thinks that the sun might be slightly jealous at this point.

She feels a finger poking in her side, and as she looks over, she seems Alicia smug grin and her suggestive eyebrows wiggling all over her forehead.

“Shut up,” she hisses, giving her friend a light shove. “At least I don’t make out with people when my best friend is sitting next to me.”

“Yeah, but Mikey is my boyfriend, I’m allowed to do that. Gerard isn’t your boyfriend, but you both like each other, so there for I am also allowed to make all the faces I want,” Alicia said in a serious tone, before her face cracked into a smile.

“Frankie and Gerard, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-“Alicia got cut off by Frankie smacking her hand over Alicia’s mouth and hissing out a ‘shush’.

“Why would Frankie and I be kissing in a tree? Wouldn’t you and Mikey be kissing in a tree or whatever, because you two are actual dating? Frankie and I are just friends,” Gerard says casually.

Frankie’s face falls so much, she thinks that her face is actually on the concrete footpath, waiting to get stepped on and broken, much like her heart feels like it is. She has never heard of anyone in real life being shoved in the friend zone, she had only seen it in movies, or read it in books. She never knew that it could hurt this much when she only has a small crush on Gerard. Being pushed into the friend zone seriously sucks balls, big time.

Alicia seems to notice this, so Frankie soon feels a warm arm wrapped around her shoulder and when she finally looks up, she sees Mikey give her an apologetic smile (or at least she thinks it is; that boy is hard to read).

They walk up the path that leads them to the front door of the Way’s household when the door is banged open, revealing a middle-aged woman standing there in the doorway.

She looks like a typical Jersey house mom, with the bleached platinum hair, heavy eye make-up and lipstick slapped on thickly. When she smiles, her nicotine and caffeine stained teeth are on full display, as well as showing her age with her smile pulling at her skin.

“You beautiful girls must be Frankie and Alica,” she coos in a thick Jersey accent. Alicia nods and tells her that she is Alicia and that Frankie is Frankie. “It’s not often that my boys bring home girls, well actually, they never have brought home girls.”

Frankie puts on a fake smile all the way through dinner and desert, hardly saying a word unless she is asked, but even then she only mutters a short answer.

It isn’t like she doesn’t know that she is over-reacting, because she does know, but she just can’t seem to let it go.

When Gerard asks her if she would like to spend the night, she politely refuses and says that she should be getting home, also refusing when he offers her a lift.

On her walk home, she just wants to get home and curl up in her warm bed, read some books and fall asleep. She pulls her sleeves down more so she can hide her hands in them and walks through an alley way to cut her trip shorter. She knows that it’s a really dumb idea to walk around in alley ways in the middle of the night when you’re in this part of the town, but she couldn’t care less.

“Oh, hey, what do we have here?” comes a voice from the darkness. Frankie speeds up, really, really wanting to get out of here now.

“Don’t walk away, pretty,” is what she hears next, but this time it’s a different voice. She feels a tug on her arm, before all she knows is that she is held up against a wall while three drunk man smirk at each other.

The main guy lifts up his fist, but before she can even let out a scream or even begin to feel the pain, all she sees is black.


	8. Chapter eight.

“Hello, is this Mrs Donna Way speaking?” a rough voice over the phone asks.

“Yes it is, who is asking?” she replies only half paying attention as the phone rang when she was taking plates out of the dishwasher.

“I’m Sargent Schechter, I’m with the NJPD, Linda Iero as told us that her daughter Frances Iero had dinner with you tonight, is that correct?” the man – Sargent Schechter – ask.  
“Oh my god is Frankie okay?” she hurries to ask.

“Ma’am, could you please answer the question, this is a very serious matter,” he tells her, not ready to say what happened to the young girl just yet.

“She had dinner with me, my two sons and a girl called Alicia,” Donna tells truthfully.

“We’ve already spoken to Alicia; she told us that Frankie left your house alone after denying to be dropped off by your eldest son. Is that correct?”

“Yeah, that’s right. Could you please just let me know what happened to Frankie?” she was getting impatient now; if anything bad happened to Frankie, she would feel as if it was her fault for letting her walk off in the night.

“We found security footage that was filming an alley way and saw three man knock her out before they carried her to their van. We are tracking the van now so we can get Frankie back,” Sargent Schechter finally tells the middle-aged woman.

“Oh no,” Donna breaks down to tears, dropping the glass in her hand and sliding to the floor, covering her mouth with her hands as she sobs.

When Sargent Schechter says he is sorry and that he is doing everything he can, he has to leave, but still after ten minutes of hearing this news, Donna Way is still sobbing into her hands on the kitchen floor.

“Ma?” comes the unsteady voice of her youngest son, Mikey.

“Mikey,” she sobs, ushering him to come and hug her and he rushes to her, asking if she is okay.

“Oh honey, go get your brother, I should tell you together,” she sobs. Mikey nods and runs off to his brother’s basement, barging in without knocking.

“Mikey, fuck off right now, I’m busy,” Gerard grumbles from his desk.

“Mom’s crying on the kitchen floor surrounded by glass and she told me to get you,” Mikey rushes out, the heavy feeling still strong in his chest. Gerard gets up almost straight away then, walking a few paces ahead of Mikey to get to his mother.

Donna still was in the same place where Mikey left her, so Gerard helps her up and takes her to the lounge, mentally putting ‘clean up glass for mom’ on his to-do list.

“Oh honey,” their mom sobs, and hugs her boys that are on either side of her. “It’s F-Frankie; I just got a call from a p-police man, asking me if Frankie l-left our h-house alone. We sh-shouldn’t have let her leave us, oh my god; it’s my e-entire fault that she got k-k-kidnapped. I’m a h-horrible mother, oh my god, my babies, that poor girl. I th-thought I should tell you both b-because you are her friends and all.”

As soon as the words leave his mother’s mouth, Gerard feels his heart- his everything - just be put on hold in the most painful way possible. He can’t breathe properly, can’t feel his heart beating, can’t feel the blood rushing through him – can’t even think straight. The next thing he knows is that he is in the bathroom, throwing his guts up with tears staining his cheeks, rimming his eyes red.

He didn’t even remember getting up, or feeling sick and he doesn’t remember when he started to cry.

‘This cannot be happening, Gerard, wake up’ he keeps telling himself, he even starts to slap his face to try and wake himself up from this nightmare. 

He can hear his mother and even Mikey crying from where they are in the lounge room, but he can’t even stand up to go and be with them. He doesn’t really want any human contact anyway, unless it’s from Frankie, so he can curl up with her in his bed and keep her safe in his arms.

With that as his last thought, he passes out from too much blood in his head.


	9. Chapter nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short.

When Frankie opened her eyes, all she felt was pain. Pain in her head, pain running down her ribs, pain in her legs and arms, pain everywhere.

Well, actually she couldn’t even see anything and because of the pain, she wasn’t too sure if her eyes really were open or not.

She was also cold, really fucking cold, so much so, that her shaking was making her hurt even more. When she got adjusted to the cold somewhat, she tried to remember exactly what happened for her to end up here.

Went to the Way’s for dinner, check, felt like my heart broke, check, walked home, che- wait, she isn’t home though, unless her mother redecorated the house to make it cold and make it sound like there is a leak – she can here water dripping – and make Frankie’s room have a concrete floor.

Why the fuck could she not remember what happened to her? She went to rub her head in frustration, but a pain shot up her arm, causing her to scream and tug it to her chest, but she couldn’t. Because she was mother fucking changed up like a fucking dog.

“Ah, the whore is awake,” came a deep voice, making memories of an alley way flood into Frankie’s head.

“Is the blindfold still on; we don’t want her to see our faces?” another person said that had a slightly higher voice.

“John, Steve, shut the fuck up, this is my whore,” came a harsher, but at the same time softer than the other two’s voice.

Frankie whimpered, she didn’t want to be owned by anyone and she really didn’t want to be here. She just wanted some aspirin, her bed, her mom and maybe even Gerard if he actually wanted her.

“Hey, baby, it’s okay, we won’t hurt you,” the third guy laughed. “Much.”

She just whimpered more, wanting nothing more than to curl in on herself, away from this possible danger. What if no one found her until 2020 when she was just bones and the last people she saw were these asshole freaks?

“I think the poor baby is scared,” the second guy said in that sickly baby voice that people used when they talked to their pets of their children.

“Please let me go, I promise I won’t tell anyone anything,” she begged once she got her voice to work.

“Don’t speak unless I tell you do, you little slut, you can only use your mouth for one good thing and it isn’t talking,” the third guy sneered, pulling roughly at her hair, causing her to groan in pain as her upper-half was pulled off the floor by the force and the grip his guy had on her hair.

“She looks like she isn’t going to need too much training, boss,” the first guy spoke, his Boston accent coming through.

“I know, John, I’m not new to this field, this slut is weak, easy, passive and so far I can tell she is going to be submissive. Isn’t that right, my little whore?” the first guy asked. Frankie wanted to throw up in his face, and then maybe bash his face into a wall until he had no face, then run home, far away from all of this.

“My good little sex slave,” he cooed. When those words left his mouth, Frankie knew what kind of trouble she is going to be in now.


	10. Chapter ten.

*Two months later*

“Gerard, are you going to come to the shops with us?” Donna Way calls down the basement stairs even though she knows it’s a hopeless cause.

“No,” is the mumbled reply that she hears from her eldest son. She sighs and tugs her jacket on over her shirt.

“Bye mom,” Mikey calls from the living room, stuffing his face with chips.

“Bye honey, make sure your brother doesn’t do anything stupid, okay?” she asks. A month ago, Gerard had tried to go looking for Frankie (again) and when he came home with nothing but tears, he had tried to kill himself by taking sleeping pills in the bath, hoping that he would slip under and drown. But because he had wanted to relieve the pain too badly, he forgot to lock the door and Mikey came in to get his straightener and saved his brother’s life.

Mikey just nodded to his mom and waited until she left the house before he walked down the stairs and into the basement without knocking.

He walked up behind his brother who was sitting at his desk, drawing. Mikey looked over his older brother’s should to see what it was that Gerard was drawing; as always, Mikey saw the happy face of Frankie smiling back up at him from the paper.

“Sometimes I think that if I draw her enough, the pages will come together in a magical bond and she would be here, in my room and then I could hug her and never let her go; keep her safe,” Gerard said in a whisper.

“Gee,” Mikey started but was cut off.

“I just, I just miss her so much, you know? She took this massive part of me with her and now that piece isn’t there anymore, everything else is crumbling around it. I think I’m in love with her,” he whispers in all honestly and Mikey didn’t need to be told, he already knew.

Mikey leans down and hugs his brother, not caring if he gets tears on his shoulder, he does however, care that everything in Gerard’s room smells like sweat, charcoal, smoke and mainly booze. “You really need to be better to yourself, Gee,” he says, patting Gerard’s back.

“How can I when she isn’t here to help?”

“We’ll find her, don’t you worry,” he promises, hoping to whatever is out there that it isn’t an empty promise.

*

“We have a lead on the whereabouts of Frankie,” is what comes from the phone line when Linda Iero picks her phone up.

“Oh my god, please go and find her then,” she almost yells through her tears. They should be finding her, not telling her that they might find her.

“Right away, ma’am,” Sargent Schechter says before the phone line is all that she can hear.

She goes and sits on her bed, twisting her hands together, hoping that this time they actually bring back her daughter. The police have called up six times before, telling her they have a lead and then an hour or a day later, she will get another call saying that it was no good. Linda doesn’t think she will be able to handle this for much longer.

Before she knows it, she is drifting off to sleep, her thoughts too much for her to handle and her lack of sleep keeps coming around at random times, biting her on the bum ant forcing her to rest her eyes for at least an hour.

The loud ring of the doorbell is what startles Linda Iero awake from her slumber. She looks over at her alarm clock to see the bright red numbers read ‘3:38AM’.

“Who the hell is that?” she mumbles to herself, pulling her dressing gown on as the doorbell rings for the third time in a row.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she assures whoever it is at the door. When Linda gets to the door, she rubs her eyes before pulling the front doors open, not bothering to cheek through the peep-hole.

When she sees who is standing at the door she almost faints, but she can’t faint because her eyes would never close, she has to keep looking to make sure she isn’t dreaming.

“F-Frankie?”

“Mom.”


	11. Chapter eleven.

Frankie walked into her house with the three police man and the one police woman trailing behind her. She walked right into her mother’s arms, sobbing against the warm skin of the neck that she never thought she would be able to sob against again; she’d never take anything for granted ever again.

“My baby,” she heard Linda cry into her hair, both of them too emotionally – and one physically – broken to do much else but sob out words. That’s how they stayed for over an hour, hugging, touching each other’s hands, legs, arm, shoulder, head, face or anything they could get their hands on, not wanting to loose each other again.

They listened to what the police had to say, were told that the men were in jail and that they would be told a date that court would be held. After that they left, leaving the mother and the daughter alone together.

*

“Honey, I’m home,” sounds the voice of none other than Jimmy. Linda force up, hoping that Frankie won’t be mad that Jimmy moved in.

He walked into the living room to see his girlfriend and her daughter curled up together, a sight he never thought he would ever see again.

“F-Frances?” he asks, not believing his eyes.

“I told you it’s Frankie,” Frankie says between sobs. She gets up and hugs the man who is now nearly in tears, grateful that he was there for her mom. She won’t ever admit this out loud, but she never really hated him.

“My girls,” he sobs, pulling Linda into the hug so it’s like a family/almost family reunion sort of thing.

*

*Two days later*

Yes, Gerard thinks, everyone is out, I can finally kill myself.

He walks into the kitchen, searching through the drawers for where he knows his mom keeps the sleeping pills. He’ll cut his arms up, pop all the pills that are left and no one will find him until morning; perfect.

He grabs the pills and walks into the hallway so that when they all come home, it’ll be the first thing they see. He can’t leave them to call for him that they are home and wait until the house starts to smell before they find him; he has to do it here.

He pulls a switch blade from his pocket and lines it up against his left right, digging in slightly, not breaking any skin yet. He pushed in, finally seeing a drop of blood emerge from his skin when the doorbell rings.

“Fuck,” he swears, hiding all evidence behind a photo of him and Mikey when they are little. He pulls the door open and freezes in his tracks at the sight before him.

This is some fucked up dream; he can’t really be seeing this in front of him. Maybe his drawings really have come to life and he really has lost the plot.

“You aren’t crazy,” says that angelic voice that he has missed and dreamed about too many times. He realises he must have spoken out loud, but he honestly couldn’t care less.

“I-I,” he starts.

“I fucking hate you,” she groans and wraps her arms around his shaking form. “I fucking hate you, but I fucking love you.”

“Frankie, I really fucking love you,” he sobs into her hair, holding her tightly, never wanting to let go, not even caring that Mrs Iero is standing on his doorstep.

“Shut up,” she laughs out between sobs, kissing his shoulder through his ratty Black Flag T-shirt.

*

“So what are you doing here?” he asks her as they take a seat on his bed. He knows he is sitting a little too close than he normally would, but can you honestly blame him?

“Do you not want me here?” she asks, freaking out, ready to call her mom up.

“No- no, it’s not that, I was just wondering why you’d be here and not with your mom,” he explains, placing his hand that isn’t holding coffee over her hand that is lying on the bed.

“She said she wants to buy me something because she had really big news or something,” Frankie tells him with a shrug of her shoulder. “I was going to go to Alicia’s house, but I really wanted to see you.”

She blushes and looks down at their touching hands, wishing that when Gerard said he loved her, he meant the way she loved him.

“It was, uh- pretty good timing actually,” he admits in a small voice, turning their hands over together to show Frankie the little cut on his wrist. “You have no idea how hard it was with you gone. I didn’t want to live anymore, I couldn’t even speak sometimes with how much I missed you, I would throw up every day with a sick, heavy feeling left in my stomach because this was all my fault. I should have insisted that I drove you, I shouldn’t have been to fucking weak.”

Frankie sits there, speak less as the boy in front of her breaks down. She looks around the room and notices that there are drawings of her all around the room. In some she is looking to the side, others she is smiling as if it’s a photo, but her favourite ones are the ones Gerard drew of him and her sitting together, lying together, holding hands, that time when she startled him and just all of the drawing with them together.

She feels wetness running down her cheeks and she pulls Gerard in closer so they can hug and cry together, which is what she, has been doing with her family for the past two days.

*

When Donna and Mikey arrive home the next morning, they both go down the stairs to check up on Gerard to see Frankie and Gerard spooning with the blankets only over their clothed legs.

Mikey wants to go and lay with them, because he missed Frankie heaps too, but he knows that he shouldn’t disturb them, so instead, he hugs his now-crying mom and they walk up the stairs together.


	12. Chapter twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry that this is sort, and that it took so long (two months, holy fuck). I hope you forgive me and you can expect more chapters coming your way in the near future! XOXO

When Frankie woke up, all she could register was ‘arm around me’ and ‘in a strange room’ before she freaked out and started to breathe heavily. She was ready to, at any moment, punch whoever was behind her and find her way out when she remembered the events of last night.

Her breathing slowly got brought back to an even level and she turned around to face Gerard who was still sleeping like a beautiful angel next to her. How could she ever of have been afraid of being hurt by this guy who looks so peaceful next to her? 

Simple; she got taught that she should be afraid and that she shouldn’t stand up for herself – that’s how. Shivers run all the way down her body at the memories that have infected her mind, she really just wishes that she could go back in time and just accept the lift from Gerard.

*Flashback*

“Hey doll, next month we are going to take you to our boss so that someone can pick you out to buy you. Don’t know anyone would want to buy you though, you whore, you can’t stop crying when we train you,” John spoke with his Boston accent still as strong as ever.

“Maybe we should test her out, you know, before she gets sold, so she learns not to misbehave?” Steve suggested, looking from John to Frank, but not daring to look in Tom’s eyes.

“We have to save her for the other scum-men, so that she gets sold at a higher price for being a virgin, you idiot; they’d know,” Tom yelled, whacking the back of Steve’s head to shut the short man up.

“Sorry, boss, but her whining just gets to me, you know?” Steve says, rubbing at the back of his head where Tom just laid a hand on him.

“Fucking pigs,” Tome utters under his breath and walks away to go and grab a glass of water for Frankie.

*

Frankie woke up with the feel of hot pain all on the right side of her face and the screams of “get up, you filthy whore” in her ear.

No matter how many times she was verbally and physically abused, she will always flinch at the harshness of the words or hits that she received almost daily.

“Oh, did the fucking little skank, want to stay asleep? Well, too bad, sugar, because today we get to train you so hard that you break,” John hisses in her ear, biting on it so hard that she can feel the blood drip down onto her neck. John turns away, but when Frankie thinks she is free from another punch, one gets landed on her left side, where she didn’t even see that Steve was standing there.

She lets out a chocked out sob, and wishes once again that she just curl up in the protective arms of her mother and pretend this is all some fucked up nightmare she is having.

“Talk to me when I speak, you bitch,” is shouted from somewhere and then all she can feel is pain and all she can see is blackness.

*End of flashback*

Frankie looks down at Gerard and is glad that she can at least curl up with him, knowing that he won’t hurt her, or not nearly as much as those three guys did. With that thought on her mind, the tiredness of the past two months that still hangs around whisks her up in its arms and she is out like a light, forgetting the horrible things she is cursed to know for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you like this. Please tell me if you want more or if I should stop! Xoxo


End file.
